Always Be Together
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *AU* Sarah, Frankie, and Daniel have been together for a few months and everything has been going great with no problems. Will it continue to stay that way or will it get ruined? KazarianxDanielsxOC Threesome Pairing FEATURES SLASH AND HET! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

...Okay, I'm going to say this right now. **If you are not a fan of slash, DO NOT READ THIS! This is a warning to... probably most of my readers. **This type of story that I'm starting is... a bit out of my comfort zone. It'll feature Slash and Het. I'm... not exactly a Slash fan (not a huge one that is), but thanks to a certain friend convincing me to start a story like this (Carrie...! lol), I have decided to give it a shot. And plus, I think my love for Bad Influence has gotten bigger because of this! Be polite and I hope you enjoy.

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

**Always Be Together**

**Chapter 1**

Sarah Veerthorne woke up late at night and looked up at the ceiling, smiling to herself. She was the luckiest girl in the world. Why was she lucky? For one she was laying next to her favorite guys Frankie and Daniel. Why was she laying next to them? The answer was simple. They were a trio, which means is that Sarah was dating the both of them and the guys were dating each other and Sarah. It all started when Sarah and Frankie first started dating when she arrived in TNA in late 2011. Everything went well at first, then a couple of months after they were dating she caught him making out with his best friend Daniel. Frankie explained that ever since AJ got injured in 2011 they've been dating. Instead of Sarah dumping him like he expected her to she asked to be apart of the relationship and they said yes.

She sighed, remembering that time.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was Genesis 2013 and Daniel just defeated James Storm in a match for a shot at the TNA World title. Sarah was proud of him and so was Frankie. She just got done going to the bathroom as she was heading back to the Bad Influence locker room._

_Sarah was currently Bad Influence's manager, their Bad Girl was their name for her. She just turned heel a month ago, but she was having a blast at being one. She was getting tired of being a good girl so she made a change, and what better way to turn bad then to join two of TNA's biggest bad boys. And besides, she would be with her boyfriend Frankie on screen now._

"_Hey guys, let's go celebrate tonight's win!" Sarah called out with a smile as she reached the locker room door. But as she opened it, she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped at the sight. Frankie was laying on the couch on top of Daniel, his button-up shirt unbuttoned all the way, and they were… kissing, passionately! _

_Daniel moaned through the kiss and reached his hand to unbutton Frankie's pants, but that's when Frankie turned his head and saw Sarah standing there. Frankie gasped and sat up._

"_Sarah! I-I can explain!" Frankie stuttered._

_But before he could say anything else, Sarah walked away from the room. Something was strange though; Sarah didn't feel heartbroken, she didn't even feel sad. Well, she wasn't going to lie, she did sort of find Daniel attractive as well. As she walked, a small smile formed on her face. She had an idea._

_The next day Sarah was sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Frankie to arrive. That morning Frankie texted her and stated they needed to talk and to meet him there at the park. After a few minutes, he did arrive, looking worried._

"_Well, what do you need to say?" Sarah asked._

_Frankie moved his feet nervously before sitting down next to her. He took a deep sigh and explained. "In 2011 after AJ got injured and when Daniel came back, we started hanging out more and then all of a sudden… we got feelings for each other and we started dating. When you arrived, I still had feelings for him, but I got feelings for you. I'm bi, Sarah, and I can't decide between you and him. So I'll let you decide. Go ahead and dump me, I didn't tell you about this and by your face last night I could tell you were mad." Frankie lowered his head, waiting to hear those dreadful words._

_Sarah however gave a different reaction. She lifted up his head and said, "I forgive you Frankie, I understand." She then smiled, "Think I can be a part of this?"_

_Frankie's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"_

"_I'll be honest, I kind of find Daniel attractive as well. Why don't I join you two… that is if Daniel is okay with it?" Sarah asked._

_Frankie chuckled, "I haven't told you this, but Daniel admitted to me that he thinks you're cute too." That caused Sarah to blush. "So I don't think he'd mind if we turned this into a trio."_

"_I sure wouldn't mind." Sarah smiled before kissing Frankie._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Since that day, the three have been together and loved together. But there was one risk they were taking here… this trio was secret. No one else knew about it except them and they wanted to keep it that way. They made a pact when they started this to not tell anyone about this and if anyone did find out about their secret, it could be over for them. But they've been dating for a few months and so far their secret is safe.

Sarah sighed again as she kept thinking. That sigh however woke up Frankie as he rolled over to face her.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be with both of you." Sarah answered.

Frankie wrapped his arms around Sarah and cuddled against her, "You sure are lucky." He then pressed his lips to her and kissed her.

"Hey! You two kissing without me?" Daniel asked, waking up.

"Sorry Daniel, but he started it!" Sarah giggled.

"True." Frankie chuckled.

"Well I'm joining in." Daniel smiled, moving up and kissing Sarah's neck while Frankie continued kissing on her lips. Sarah moaned feeling her guys kissing her. After a few they stopped kissing on her before kissing each other. Sarah liked watching them do that, she got used to it a lot since the trio started.

After they were finished, Frankie and Daniel laid on both sides of Sarah and put their arms on her.

"I love both of you." Frankie whispered.

"I love both of you too." Daniel said as well.

"I have to say I love both of you as well." Sarah smiled, giving both of her guys a small kiss before they went back to sleep.

* * *

That's a really sweet story on how this began. It was sweet Sarah accepted both Frankie and Daniel. :D :D We'll see what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of my trio story! Once again, thanks to my friend for getting me into this, writing this will take a while to get used to. Anyway, hope you like!

Warning: Small lemon!

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Few days later, it was October 10th and it was Impact Live time. Frankie, Daniel, and Sarah were currently sitting in their locker room in their street clothes watching the show.

"Two more weeks until Bound For Glory." Daniel said.

"You two better win that pre show and win the tag titles!" Sarah said.

"We will Sarah, I promise you." Frankie smiled. "But tonight, we are inducting Bobby Roode into the EGO Hall of Fame."

"This'll be a fun night." Sarah said as she saw Lei'D Tapa create havoc in the ring. She stood up from the couch. "Hey guys, we should probably get ready. It's almost time."

"Crap! It is!" Daniel said as the guys immediately got up.

Sarah walked into the bathroom and took off her t-shirt and blue jeans. Out of her bag she pulled out a purple one shoulder sexy dress and added black high heeled boots with it. She quickly combed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror before walking out. As she walked out, she blushed when she saw her guys naked… well Daniel was half naked since he had his shirt on. They both turns their heads and their jaws dropped at the sight of her.

"Wow Sarah…" Frankie commented.

"You look amazing…" Daniel finished.

"Thanks guys." Sarah smiled. She looked at Frankie, then down at his crotch, where it looked like his "friend" was getting a little… excited. "Frankie, I think a friend of yours wants something."

Frankie's face turned red as he knew what she meant. Sarah slowly walked over to Frankie, pushed him down on the couch, lowed down, and put her hands around his length. Don't worry, Sarah already lost her virginity to both men about two months ago. They waited until she was ready.

"Oh…" Frankie moaned as Sarah massaged his cock.

"You like that do you, big boy?" Sarah smirked.

"Mm hmm…" Frankie moaned with a nod. Sarah's smirk got bigger as she moved her head down and put the cock in her mouth. Frankie sucked in a breath and groaned. Sarah moved her mouth up and down to add more friction.

Daniel, who was watching this, began to get turned on. He reached for his own cock with both hands and started pumping on it. But right at that moment, there was a knock at the locker room door.

"Oh come on!" All three of them rolled their eyes. Frankie stood up to open the door, but Sarah would not let go.

"Sarah, as much as I love you sucking on me, could you let go?" Frankie asked. Sarah however refused. Frankie just did his best to walk over to the door and open it. It was the camera guy at the door.

"What? You guys again? It's nonstop with you!" Frankie said. "You can't see the wizard, no way, no how!"

Daniel appeared under him at the door, "Hey man, what's going on? We need to get ready." He then scoffed when he saw the camera.

During those few seconds the guys were at the door, Sarah was behind it sucking and licking on Frankie. There was probably two or three times Frankie let out a light groan and thrust because of it.

"Let's get ready!" Daniel said to Frankie as they got done talking.

Frankie closed the door to the locker room and Sarah continued on sucking. She pushed him back on the couch and moved her head up and down again. Daniel grabbed on his cock again and moved his hands on it. Both men and Sarah were moaning with pleasure. Daniel was getting close fast and he moved onto the couch and put his cock in front of Frankie's face. Frankie got even more turned on by that and slowly thrust in Sarah's mouth. Sarah continued and licked along. Finally after a few minutes, Daniel aimed his length at Frankie's and released on him. Seconds after that, Frankie came with a scream, shooting his cum down Sarah's throat. Sarah coughed on it, but was okay seconds later.

"Okay, that's enough for now. We better hurry." Frankie said as he and Daniel finished getting dressed.

When the boys were all dressed (as Harry and Lloyd from the movie Dumb and Dumber) they headed on down to the entrance. On their way Sarah passed by her friend Chelsea Benoit and her friends from WWE Stephen (Sheamus) and Drew (McIntyre).

"You ready?" Sarah asked her boyfriends as they reached the entrance. Both of them nodded. "Alright." She looked around before kissing both of them and walking out with them.

Devious played as the three walked out to the booing crowd. The ring was decorated with a podium, red ring mat, and a huge chair. Sarah teased the crowd, acting sexy and kissing Frankie passionately on their way to the ring. Once in the ring, they introduced Bobby and he gladly went into the ring and sat in the chair. After Frankie showed Bobby the video he apparently made, Bobby was almost in tears as he spoke into the podium. He thanked Bad Influence and spoke how he deserved to be in the Hall of Fame more than Kurt Angle did.

"What has Kurt Angle done for TNA?" Bobby asked, making the crowd boo. But after more insults, Gold Metal started up and the members of EGO were in shock as Kurt Angle walked out.

"I've been gone a little while." Kurt spoke. "Who are these three, your girlfriends and their whore?"

Right there, Daniel went to attack Kurt, but Kurt took him down with an Olympic Slam. Frankie went to try to attack him, but he ended with the same fate as Daniel. Without any fear, Sarah ran up and slapped Kurt in the face. Kurt didn't seem affected by the slap as he smirked and grabbed Sarah by the hair. She screamed for help before Bobby kicked at him and Sarah was able to slide out of the ring with Frankie holding onto her close.

"You guys okay?" Sarah asked her boyfriends concerned.

"My neck hurts." Frankie said, moving his neck.

"My back is a bit sore." Daniel said. "But otherwise we're fine."

"Good." Sarah hugged both of them. "We better get back so you can get ready for your match against Sting and Magnus."

The three went on their way back to their locker room. However as they did so, Sarah stopped as she caught someone out of the corner of her eye. AJ Styles was standing in a dark corner, glaring at her. Sarah could tell by the look on his face he wasn't too happy. She got freaked out by this and caught up to her boyfriends.

"You alright, Sarah?" Frankie asked.

"AJ. He was looking at me." Sarah said, scared.

Daniel ran his hand through her hair, "Don't worry, baby. We won't let him do anything to you."

"We promise." Frankie whispered.

"You sure?" Sarah asked.

Both men nodded, "We promise." They both kissed her as they got into their locker room and shut the door.

* * *

We got to see a little more of these three together. But what is with AJ from that small bit we saw? More on that later.


End file.
